femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Torrell (Knight Rider)
'Claudia Torrell '(some sources say Terrell) is a gangster villainess who appears in the tv crime/action series Knight Rider (USA 1982 - 86) 'Episode -' 4:17 - Knight of 1000 devils (first broadcast in the USA on the NBC net on 7 February 1986) 'Played by -' Kathy Shower (b 1953) 'Appearance -' A tall, beautiful blonde in her early 30s. 'Character -' Devious; treacherous; ruthless; greedy golddigger. 'Weapons -' At one point she picks up a handgun 'Fate -' Arrested 'Story - ' During a police raid against underworld boss Ronald Becker, an FBI friend of Michael Knight's is killed. The wealthy mobster escapes. Michael and the Foundation for Law and Government go into action to try to track Becker down. Becker intends getting out of the country. To arrange it he will be paying a large amount of money to a Mexican crime lord called Roderigo DeLorca. DeLorca intends to smuggle Becker out of the USA during an illegal off-road vehicle race from the States to Mexico. Trying to get a lead on Becker, Michael goes to see one of the mobster's girl's, an expensive, glamorous blonde (who is also an off-road racer) - Claudia Torrell. Claudia, who is Becker's main moll, pretends to arrange an evening meeting with Michael to give him some information, but actually she sets up a murderous trap - Knight is almost killed. Claudia joins Ronald Becker in a small town on the Mexican border from which the illegal race is to start. She is to be the driver of the off-road vehicle transporting the gang boss. Michael, with his super car, Kitt, manages to find the town, and after a near fatal run in with Becker's thugs, which delays him, he drives into the desert after the racers in an attempt to catch up with Becker. In the course of the journey Michael teams up with an undercover Mexican policewoman called Anna-Lucia Cortez, whose off-road vehicle has been wrecked. At DeLorca's villa in Mexico, Becker signs away a large part of his wealth to the Mexican crimelord. However, when he has done this, DeLorca shoots him dead. Claudia Torrell is at DeLorca's side while it happens. The greedy, treacherous blonde has betrayed Becker, secretly aiding the Mexican's scheme to grab the American fugitive's riches. However, soon after killing Becker, DeLorca turns his gun on a stunned Claudia, intending giving her the same treatment. At that moment, Michael and Anna-Lucia arrive. From a balcony Michael distracts DeLorca, then jumps down on him. Michael now fights DeLorca and his henchman. Meanwhile, Torrell grabs DeLorca's discarded gun; but before she can use it, Anna-Lucia, who is on some steps to Claudia's side, leaps down onto the villainess. Claudia crashes to the floor, Anna-Lucia gripping her. The much smaller Anna-Lucia has no trouble dealing with Torrell, as she drags the blonde back up, yanking the bad girl's arm in a lock behind her; the policewoman hustles her defeated prisoner away - soon joining Michael with her captive (with Kitt's help, Michael has foiled DeLorca's attempts to flee and KO'd the Mexican gangster.) CLAUDIA 1.JPG|Claudia Torrell 1 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 2 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 2 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 3 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 3 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 4.JPG|Claudia Torrell 4 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 5 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 5 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 6 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 6 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 7 A .JPG|Claudia Torrell 7A (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 7 B .JPG|Claudia Torrell 7 B (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 8 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 8 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 9 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 9 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 10 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 10 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 11 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 11 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA 12 .JPG|Claudia Torrell 12 (Kathy Shower) Kathy Shower.JPG CLAUDIA NU NU 1.gif|Claudia Torrell gif 1 (Kathy Shower) CLAUDIA NU NU 4.gif|Claudia Torrell gif 2 (Kathy Shower) claudia 6.gif|Claudia Torrell gif 3 (Kathy Shower) claudia 7.gif|Claudia Torrell gif 4 (Kathy Shower) Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Gun Moll Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover